


A Beautiful Beat

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba





	A Beautiful Beat

The sinking sun tinted the sky with pink and orange, painting the clouds in an almost lavender hue. The traffic passed by like molasses in the dead of winter. Every so often, a bird would wing slowly by overhead. A young brunette woman was the only pedestrian, making her way slowly to her destination.

She sighed softly and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag. She was exhausted already, balancing college life and a job, but the work was enjoyable and her bosses were always entertaining. Just the hours were the only real complaint she could ever find.

She'd worked at Club Oz pushing five years now, having started working shortly after her eighteenth birthday.

She could see the bespectacled brunette waving eagerly from the club entrance. "Ymir!" she called. "It's good to see you!"

"Hey, Hange," she answered, trying to smile.

Hange, as usual, saw straight through it. "Long day, huh?" she said knowingly as she let the younger brunette inside. "Any new beats for us?"

"That face says you're S.O.L., Four Eyes," the short-statured, dark-haired man behind the bar said as he meticulously wiped a glass.

"Sorry, Levi," Ymir said, setting her bag down on the bar and pulling her laptop and its wires out. "Nothing new here. Haven't felt it lately."

"Tch." He went back to setting up for business for the night.

"I'll take your bag to the back room," Hange said, picking the bag up and walking out the room.

Ymir nodded absently, gathering her laptop and accessories and carrying them over to the booth to begin setting up. They allowed her total control over the club's audio systems and, for the most part, she was appreciative of it. But there were days like this, she realized as she pulled the sound program up with a few clicks, that she wished they had some sort of schedule. She loaded a pre-shuffled playlist, hoping no one would notice, or, if they did that they wouldn't complain.

The door opened again as Sasha bounded in. "Hey, Levi, where's Hange?"

"In the back," the raven answered, motioning over his shoulder without looking up.

The brunette nodded. "I'll wait." She sat down at the bar, and, in a few moments, Levi had slid her a soda and a plate of chili cheese fries.

Ymir smirked. Hange's sister always hung out at the club. She couldn't drink, being underage, but the brunette had a good feeling that a rather large chunk of the club's profits were thanks to the ever-hungry brunette and her friends.

"Oh, 'ey, Ymir!" Sasha said through a mouthful of fries.

"...don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," she muttered, swallowing her food with a sheepish grin. "Hey, sis!" she said, brightening up as the bespectacled brunette came back into the room.

"Hey, half-pint," Hange answered, grinning as she ruffled her sister's hair.

"Hey, 'M almost as tall as you!" she cried, feigning indignance.

"I know."

"Oh, hey, Ymir, I've got a friend coming tonight I wantcha to meet," she said, sobering up a bit as her sister put an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh...uh...I dunno..." the brunette replied, fidgeting with her sound controls as she looked away. She hated meeting new people. At least as a DJ, her interaction with the club goers was extremely minimalized.

"I think you should."

All three brunettes' attentions snapped to Levi in surprise at his statement.

"You're in a slump musically. I think meeting someone new will do you good. Send those inspirational juices or whatever the hell it is going."

Ymir sighed softly. Deep down, she knew he was probably right. Some of her greatest songs had been written when she'd faced a new situation, willingly or unwillingly. "...alright."

"Yay!"

Levi cringed as the sisters shouted excitedly in unison.

Sasha giggled before pulling her cellphone out, flicking a few things on screen. "Jean says they're on their way," she said.

"Well, I guess we better finish setting up, huh?" Hange said.

Levi nodded, setting the glass he'd been wiping on the rack. "Are we going with the black lights tonight?"

"It feels like it should be a black light night," the brunette said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Idiots. All of you," he muttered as he flicked the light switch, the lights over the bar dimming as the neon tube lights lining the corners of the dancefloor zzzed into life.

"Aw, you love us," Hange laughed, reaching over the bar to pull a bottle of Fanta out, popping it open and taking a drink.

"Lies. I'd sell you all to Satan for a bag of corn chips."

"Ooh, are ya talkin' bout the barbeque Fritos? Or the chili cheese fry ones? Coz those are amazing!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Levi said again, to a chorus of laughter.


End file.
